basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
Beno Udrih
|+ colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 130%; color:#000000; background-color:#ffffff"| |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;"| Udrih playing for the Magic . |- No. 9 – Žalgiris Kaunas |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|Position |Point guard / Shooting guard |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|League |Lithuanian Basketball League |- Personal information |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|Born | Celje, SFR Yugoslavia |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|Nationality | Slovenian |- Physical stats |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|Listed height | 6 ft 2 in (1.91 m) |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|Listed weight | 203 lbs (92 kg) |- Career information |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|NBA Draft | 2004 / Round: 1 / Pick: 28th |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;"|Selected by the San Antonio Spurs |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|Playing career | 1997-present ( |1|1}} years) |- Career history''' |- |1997–2000 |Hopsi Polzela |- |2000–2002 |Union Olimpija |- |2002–2003 |Maccabi Tel Aviv |- |2003–2004 |Avtodor Saratov4 |- |2004 |Olimpia Milano |- |2004–2007 |San Antonio Spurs |- |2007-2011 |Sacramento Kings |- |2011-2012 |Milwaukee Bucks |- |2012-2013 |Orlando Magic |- |2013–2015 |New York Knicks |- |2014-2015 |Memphis Grizzlies |- |2015-present |Miami Heat |- Career highlights and awards |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left;"| *2× NBA champion (2005, 2007) *Slovenian League Rookie of the Year (2000) |} Beno Udrih is a Slovenian professional basketball player who currently plays for the Žalgiris Kaunas of the Lithuanian Basketball League. He previously played in the NBA for the San Antonio Spurs, Sacramento Kings, Milwaukee Bucks, and Orlando Magic.Stephen Jackson traded to Bucks Early career Udrih made his professional debut with a brief stint in the Slovenian secondary league in 1997, followed by three seasons in that country's premier league, the UPC Telemach League. He was named the 2000 Slovenian League Rookie of the Year, and has played for the Slovenian national team since that same year. He played for Olimpija Ljubljana in 2000–2002 season where he made great improvement and played in Euroleague for the first time. Udrih played for Maccabi Tel Aviv in the 2002–2003 season, and split the 2003–2004 season among Avtodor Saratov (Russia) and Breil Milano (Italy). From 2004 to 2007 he played with the NBA's San Antonio Spurs. Prior to his NBA debut, he appeared in the Southern California Summer Pro League for the Spurs, and also appeared in three games with the Spurs squad in the 2004 Reebok Rocky Mountain Revue while averaging 10.3 PPG, 5 APG, 4.7 RPG, 1.33 SPG, 24.7 MPG, and shooting .542 (13–24). NBA career Udrih signed with the San Antonio Spurs in the summer of 2004 after being drafted with the 28th overall pick of the 2004 NBA Draft, signing a 3-year, US$2.4 million contract, and served as a key backup for starting point guard Tony Parker. In Udrih's rookie season, he won a Rookie of the Month award. Following that achievement, he was selected for the Rookie Team for the Rookie Challenge during All Star Weekend. In the 2005 NBA playoffs he won the championship with the Spurs. However, Udrih's playing time dropped significantly in the 2005–06 season with the Spurs signing Nick Van Exel during the off-season, but increased again after the All-Star break due to an injury to Van Exel's elbow. In the following 2006–07 NBA season and playoffs (where the Spurs won another NBA championship) his minutes were very limited, as the Spurs signed veteran point guard Jacque Vaughn to back up Tony Parker. On October 27, 2007, Udrih was sent, along with cash considerations, by the Spurs to the Minnesota Timberwolves in exchange for a protected 2008 second-round draft pick.Wolves get younger with buyout of Howard's contract Updated October 29, 2007 The Wolves immediately waived him. He was later signed by the Sacramento Kings as a fill in for starting point guard Mike Bibby, who was out with an injured thumb for an estimated two months.Kings Sign Udrih to Fill in for Bibby. Posted November 2, 2007 He stepped up well in his new role as starting point guard, scoring a career-high of 27 points on November 26, 2007 in a 112–99 win against his former team, the San Antonio Spurs.San Antonio vs. Sacramento recap. Posted November 26, 2007 He averaged 12.8 points, 4.3 assists, 3.3 rebounds in 32 minutes per game in 65 games with the Kings in 2007–08.Kings re-sign Udrih to five-year contract On July 1, 2008, Udrih agreed to a 5-year contract with the Sacramento Kings after being courted by the Los Angeles Clippers.Point guard says he and Kings agree to five-year contract. Posted July 1, 2008 On June 23, 2011, he was traded to the Milwaukee Bucks as part of a three-way deal among the Sacramento Kings and Charlotte Bobcats. On February 21, 2013, Udrih was traded at the trade deadline to the Orlando Magic along with Tobias Harris and Doron Lamb in exchange for J.J. Redick, Gustavo Ayon, and Ish Smith. On August 8, 2013, Udrih signed a one-year deal with the New York Knicks. NBA career statistics Regular season |- | align="left" | 2004 | align="left" | San Antonio | 80 || 2 || 14.4 || .444 || .408 || .753 || 1.0 || 1.9 || .5 || .1 || 5.9 |- | align="left" | 2005 | align="left" | San Antonio | 55 || 3 || 10.7 || .455 || .343 || .780 || 1.0 || 1.7 || .3 || .0 || 5.1 |- | align="left" | 2006 | align="left" | San Antonio | 73 || 1 || 13.0 || .369 || .287 || .883 || 1.1 || 1.7 || .4 || .0 || 4.7 |- | align="left" | 2007 | align="left" | Sacramento | 65 || 51 || 32.0 || .463 || .387 || .850 || 3.3 || 4.3 || .9 || .2 || 12.8 |- | align="left" | 2008 | align="left" | Sacramento | 73 || 72 || 31.1 || .461 || .310 || .820 || 3.0 || 4.7 || 1.1 || .2 || 11.0 |- | align="left" | 2009 | align="left" | Sacramento | 79 || 41 || 31.4 || .493 || .377 || .837 || 2.8 || 4.7 || 1.1 || .1 || 12.9 |- | align="left" | 2010 | align="left" | Sacramento | 79 || 64 || 34.6 || .500 || .357 || .864 || 3.4 || 4.9 || 1.2 || .1 || 13.7 |- | align="left" | 2011 | align="left" | Milwaukee | 59 || 0 || 18.3 || .440 || .288 || .709 || 1.7 || 3.8 || .6 || .0 || 5.9 |- | align="left" | 2012 | align="left" | Milwaukee | 39 || 0 || 18.4 || .475 || .265 || .727 || 2.0 || 3.5 || .4 || .1 || 6.7 |- | align="left" | 2012 | align="left" | Orlando | 27 || 9 || 27.3 || .408 || .396 || .857 || 2.3 || 6.1 || .9 || .0 || 10.2 |- | align="left" | Career | align="left" | | 628 || 243 || 23.5 || .462 || .352 || .826 || 2.2 || 3.6 || .8 || .1 || 9.1 Playoffs |- | align="left" | 2005 | align="left" | San Antonio | 21 || 0 || 11.5 || .359 || .270 || .857 || .8 || 1.0 || .4 || .0 || 3.7 |- | align="left" | 2006 | align="left" | San Antonio | 7 || 0 || 6.7 || .333 || .167 || .800 || .6 || 1.1 || .0 || .0 || 3.6 |- | align="left" | 2007 | align="left" | San Antonio | 8 || 0 || 2.5 || .000 || .000 || 1.000 || .1 || .1 || .0 || .0 || .3 |- | align="left" | Career References Category:Born in 1982 Category:Slovenian basketball players Category:National Basketball Association players Category:Players who wear/wore number 14 Category:San Antonio Spurs players Category:Players who won the NBA Championship Category:Players who wear/wore number 19 Category:Sacramento Kings players Category:Milwaukee Bucks players Category:Orlando Magic players Category:Players who wear/wore number 18 Category:New York Knicks players